


Between Night and Day

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Love, Smut, and feelings, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: One year ago a girl named Dae, finally found out her best friend liked her more. Not just more, he loved her.One year ago a boy named Baekhun asked her best friend to come on a one week trip with him to celebrate his birthday, because he loved her, but didn't have the courage to tell her.One year ago Dae finally, with a little help from her friend Chanyeol, dared to tell her best friend she loved him too.This year they are going as a couple, still crazy in love, not having the power in them to hold their hands to themselves.Dae admired the man in front of her, the one who had called her his for a year now. Her best friend, the one that drove her crazy with his stupid shit but also were the one who stole her heart and held it lovingly in his hands. This man with so many different faces and the one she loved the most was the one in front of her right now, as she pushed him away again. Dae shook her head at him when he tried to step closer and took a good hold of his hips.“Aaaahhh, come on Dae”, he begged as he threw his head back and soundlessly cursed at the ceiling. It was exactly what she wanted, an impatient Baekhyun ready to get what he deserved.





	Between Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know one amazing girl who happens to celebrate her birthday today(180810). She also happens to be an amazing writer and a wonderful friend. Therefore I have stolen her fic and made an epilouge for it, to celebrate her day, to honour her writing, to make her blush and probably wanna smack me.
> 
> Without her I had lived my life tragically unknowing about EXO and the beauty and fun in writing. After you have read this, you might think that had been for the better, but idc bc I had fun!
> 
> So basically, this is based on Imissedyourskin’s Baek x girl(you) fic. It’s the cutest thing out there. My writing is not anywhere close to her level, but it might still be fun to read, if you’re in for a full 5k of smut. And if you like to read Baekhyun smut in general, I’m sure you can enjoy it without having read her fic.
> 
> Dy, this is for you! May you have a wonderful blushing birthday.
> 
> Love 케이

 

It’s that time of the day, that time when you are awake but the world is not. In the horizon, the sky is pink and purple, even sparkling gold. If you left your window open, you will hear the birds singing and if you’re unlucky, the sound of a grasshopper trapped in your windowsill makes it hard to go back to sleep. 

In an hour or two, the sun will be up, but before that, you have this time when it’s quiet and the world is soft as pastel watercolours melting together. 

Your mind might be awake, still your eyes are closed and your body is limp and warm, boneless, heavy between soft sheets. Maybe you are a bit too awake to go back to sleep, makes you twist and turn a bit in bed, raise up to fluff your pillow. 

When you drop your head down on the pillow again, your heart melts a little because an arm is stretched out and invites you to curl up against it. Therefore, you do and are awarded with a pair of warm lips pushed to the spot right under your earlobe while another arm closes around your upper body and molds you into a little spoon. 

You know that time? You know that feeling? Dae does. 

…

She was thankful for the darkness that still enclosed them. If he had opened his eyes, her blushing neck was invisible. A soft kiss on sensible skin was not enough to make her blush, but memories from the drive last evening were. 

It had been a year, more or less, since the last time they had been driving up north to visit this place. That time she had her arm in a cast, caused by her clumsy feet and unsure heart. Last time had been that time when everything changed. 

Memories of having a painful arm was not what made her blush either, it only made her mentally face palm at their stupid behaviour back then. 

This time driving had been something very different. Baekhyun had been singing and joking around, sporting his happiest face and brightest smile. And then it was his hand. His elegant hand with long fingers, soft skin and okay, that was what made her blush in the dark. 

She had grown used to him resting his hand on her knee while driving. Baekhyun’s new car had automatic transmission, meant his right hand was free to do whatever it wished for, like travelling up her thigh. Slowly it reached the rim of her skirt and she had watched his slim fingers play with the soft fabric. 

It had been a beautiful day, warm and sunny so Dae was wearing a comfortable dress, blue and covered in small printed flowers. It hugged her curves at all the right places and she felt feminine and pretty. He had complimented her choice of dress so many times already, not leaving room for any doubt about him liking it or not. In the car, he had seemed more interested of what was underneath though. 

Every time she had tried to catch his gaze to get some information out of her boyfriend, he had his eyes glued on the road in front of them, humming along to the song that was playing as if nothing was going on. He looked stunning like that and his fingers were too close to her silky underwear already. All Dae could do was lean back in her seat, look out her window to take in the view and maybe let her knees fall out to the sides, just a bit. 

Everyone know you can’t see much with your eyes closed, but it made it easier to forget how they were in the car in the middle of the road. Dae licked her lips when she felt his fingers along the side of her panties. His soft hand still rested on her thigh while his pinkie was on its own adventures under the black lace. 

She knew that smile without having to open her eyes. Knew how his mouth was pulled up in a crocked smile on the one side and how playfully those dark eyes were sparkling from triumph when her hips slid forward in her seat and a soft moan slipped between her parted lips. 

…

Those memories were what made her blush and her heart to speed up this early morning. Instead of scooting her hips forward like she had in the car, she pushed back, longed to feel if he had the same pictures playing on his mind. 

If it was what happened in the car or later last night in their room, she couldn’t tell, maybe it was something else playing his mind, but it didn’t matter. His body spoke clearly without words and feeling his growing cock pushed into her side, sent shivers down her spine. He was awake, she was awake, but the day was still not.

…

In the car the day before, she had longed to touch him when his demanding hand covered most of her vulva, the middle finger making soft circles on black silk. She had bit her lip and curled her hands into the rough fabric of the seat while she tried to convince her body not to copy him. Pushing her hand into his pants would have been dangerous and even if she craved to feel him growing in her hand, the idea of ending up in the middle of a field outside the road was holding her back. 

This was his show, his script, his game and she was his protagonist. 

She trusted him with all of her cells, had no doubt when he pulled at her underwear, trying to get it off. Lifting her hips a little made it easier to slide them down over her soft bum, slim thighs and finally drop them on the floor. Baekhyun always got what he wanted, he knew, she knew he knew.

For a second their eyes had met. His were asking for what she already had agreed too, but they still asked. Dae knew he waited for a nod or an accepting smile, which she happily gave him, already too gone and too into this game. 

It was about then the plan about pay back started growing in the back of her head, as a car passed them in the opposite lane. Her skirt covered his hand and her hips, and the road was quiet with very few other cars on it. Yet, what he did with his graceful fingers had to be illegal outside the bedroom.

As his moistened middle finger found her soft spot and gently flicked over it, Dae arched her back and pushed her head into the headrest. Damn that idiot and his magical fingers. He could make her fall apart in no time and it was exactly what he seemed to have in mind, sliding his fingers up and down her slit, soaking them in her juices and from time to time, tease her sensible bud. They could have driven past purple elephants and she wouldn’t have noticed.

Breathing was getting harder, air in the car too thick and warm. All she could focus on was how his fingers moved, or not moved. She twisted her body in frustration each time he pulled back and pretended he was done. Luckily, she knew the art of torture herself and it didn’t matter how eager he would be when they got into their room, then she would make sure he was the one begging. 

How he was able to drive the car at the same time as he pushed two fingers into her warm vagina and rested his thumb at the very right spot, didn’t cross her mind until this morning. She had been all gone, moaning his name before blissfully letting her shoulders fall down, arms heavy and chest tight. 

He had let his hand rest on her thigh for the rest of their drive, gently squeezing it from time to time, letting her take her needed time to come down and recover. Maybe he seemed unaffected and cool, but Dae knew her boyfriend and his smile better. A rather large bulge on his shorts had given him away too. 

…

This morning it was not a bulge on his shorts, he had no shorts on at all. She could feel all of his length pushed into the back of her thigh every time she rolled her hips a little. In the car she had not been allowed to reach out to touch him, now she could. 

Dae let her left hand slide down between their bodies. Slipped it down by the small of her back and let it follow her own curves until she felt him. Closing her hand around his dick this morning felt different from last night. She had no rush, he had no rush, it was just a way of giving the other soft pleasure, let their heart beats melt together.

Being the little spoon was comforting and safe. It made her feel loved and wanted. Last night had been heated and desperate kisses, this morning was about feather light kisses down her neck. The one arm she didn’t rest her head on, he used to caress her smooth skin gently. It was next level cuddling, the kind you want to last forever and they both silently agreed on that. It couldn’t last forever though, at some point their blood would start boiling and lust take over where love had been everything they felt. It always ended that way, but until then she let herself drown in his loving touches. 

Dae smiled at the memories from last night. A blush was still there but more from his current touches than the memories of last night. She stretched her neck and gave him better access to the sensible skin under her ear, and smiled. She felt pride in her chest from the courage she had digged out last night, knew he loved that side of her too. 

…

When they had parked the car in the hotels parking lot, she had picked up her panties and dropped them into her purse. His eyes had probably never been bigger as he raised his brows to questioning it. She had shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the car, straightened her dress and walked next to him into the lobby. The knowledge of having nothing under the thin fabric that draped her thighs as she walked, was doing stuff to her and clearly to him too. Baekhyun had not been able to hold his hands away from her. He was constantly touching, pushing her in front of him towards their room after a check in that lasted forever. 

She understood, but was not letting him buy another round. This was on her. 

As expected, he pushed her into the wall as soon as the heavy door smacked in lock at their hotel room. Dae was trapped between his arms and mouth and she would let him have it, for a while. His lips finally on hers was what she had craved for too long already and with his strong body pushed against her, it was hard not to give in. She could have let him have it the way he craved, the way he probably had dreamt of while driving. It would have been easy. 

Baekhyun did not deserve easy, not after what he did in the car. 

Letting him kiss her, she closed her eyes and felt his tongue in her mouth that way that made her skin tingle. She was very much aware of the fact that her underwear was in her purse and when he dropped his hands to her thighs, gripped her skin underneath her skirt it made her swallow. His hands felt so good on her burning skin, the way his fingers pushed into her flesh while he grinded up against her. 

So easy… It would have been so easy and delightful to just… aaah

Dae dropped her hands from his back and made sure to get a good grip of his waist, pushed him away, allowed air to slip in between their bodies. With droopy eyes and mouth hanging open, he looked like he just fell off the moon, not knowing what hit him. So she smiled and raised her eyebrows to let him know it was okay, it was just going to be a change of roles and speed. 

Slowly she let her fingers trail up his soft abdomen. He was strong and slim, but not ripped. Muscles moved under the smooth skin when her fingers tickled and she loved how firm he felt underneath the soft surface. Baekhyun’s eyes closed and he bit his lip as she let her nails flick over his hard nipples. On their way up, her hands had pushed his t-shirt up too and with a little help from him, Dae got it over his head and threw it away. 

She admired the man in front of her, the one who had called her his for a year now. Her best friend, the one that drove her crazy with his stupid shit but also were the one who stole her heart and held it lovingly in his hands. This man with so many different faces and the one she loved the most was the one in front of her right now, as she pushed him away again. Dae shook her head at him when he tried to step closer and took a good hold of his hips. 

“Aaaahhh, come on Dae”, he begged as he threw his head back and soundlessly cursed at the ceiling. It was exactly what she wanted, an impatient Baekhyun ready to get what he deserved. 

Then she kissed him, let her lips slide against his and used her tongue to make him open up to her, not that he was hard to ask. Carefully she sucked on his lower lip, sucked it into her mouth and released it with a pop. Baekhyun was cursing again, but it didn’t last long until the annoyed sounds changed into moans of pleasure. 

With her already swollen lips, she covered his chest and stomach with kisses. Her hands had dropped to his ass and every time the tip of her tongue brushed his nipples, she felt the muscles in his butt contract under her fingers as he trusted his hips forward. 

Kneeling down left her in a perfect position to leave kisses right above the edge of his light blue jeans, on the sensible skin right under his navel. His dick was begging for attention, pushed up against his stomach, tip just visible and she let her wet lips slide over the gleaming tip to collect his first drops of lust. 

Her boyfriend already had a hard time, had been more than ready for what could have been hours. He was desperately fighting with his buttons to get his jeans off and she watched him with a smile on her lips while letting her hands slide up and down his slowly revealed perfect thighs and finally helped him pull them down so he could step out of them.  

This time he was waiting for her, probably starting to understand the rules of this game. Standing on her knees in front of him I the middle of the room was not the best position for either of them, but before she stood up, she closed her eyes and let her nose slide up along his shaft. He smelled warm and manly and sniffing in all those scents made her stomach twist and blood rush to her crotch. Just like the rest of his body, his dick was soft on the outside and rock hard underneath. It twitched when her tongue was swirling around the tip and sliding over his slit. As she let him slip inside her warm mouth, push past her moist lips that she gently used to add friction, he had to steady himself on her head and a growl of pleasure rolled through his body.

He was too close, she could tell from his breath and the way his nails digged into her scalp, but she was nowhere done with him for now. With one kiss on the red swollen tip, she steadied herself on his thighs and pushed her body up to face him. He had been watching her the whole time, his eyes had followed her every move as she stood up and they were dark and intense. His chest was heaving and drops of sweat sparkled on his temple.

Dae took his hand and pulled him with her over to the bed. She pushed at him to get him to lay down and he happily obliged. The man she so badly wanted to tease and make fall apart lied down in front of her, rested his upper body on his elbows, waited for her next move. He even spread his legs for her, the way she had in the car, made room for her to fit between his knees. 

With one hand on each side of his chest, she leaned over and kissed him again, could never get enough of those perfect lips. It was just a quick kiss before she sat back on her heels and watched him.

“This one’s on me, no touching" 

She winked and got a frustrated grunt in return. If she had not had the chance to touch, then neither would he. A blush crawled up his chest, painted his neck and ears. He was probably feeling her stare, noticing how she let her eyes trail down from his face and over his body. 

How many times had she not watched her man? She never grew tired of it. His round shoulders made him look bigger when lying like this. Collarbones stood out and asked to be kissed and she let her tongue slide into the dip right over them, tasted the salt on his damp skin. His stomach was soft and lovely to touch and the thin skin over his hipbones was perfect to suck in between her lips.   
  
She knew he was internally begging by now, could feel his pulsing dick close to her cheek as she kissed her way over his hipbone and down to his thigh. He was no longer resting his upper body on his elbows, but clutching the sheets in his hands, doing his best to lay still and not buck his hips too much.

Her dress was still on, had been the whole time. Knowing she had nothing under it made her a little shy, but the dress had to go. She sat up between his thighs and made sure to wait until he got curious enough to open his eyes. When he had his eyes on her body, she gently pulled the light fabric up until her stomach was visible to him. Seeing him swallow the way he did, gave her more courage and she raised up on her knees, stretched her body and with one hand on each side of the skirt, she pulled it over her head.

“Oh God! You’re pretty” He sounded so lovingly, his voice smooth and warm and talking straight to her heart. 

Her dress had not even reached the floor before he sat up and cupped her face with his hands. He kissed her passionately, swallowed her breath for a moment and set her skin on fire and suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer. He made her feel just as eager as he was.

Moving so she had one knee on both side of his hips and one hand around his straining dick, she let herself sink down on him, let him fill her up until she could feel his skin against her. Baekhyun broke the kiss and fell back the bed, eyes closed and lips parted.

She let her hands rest on his chest and used the support there to help her roll her hips. His hands came up to grab her soft bum and by every roll she did, he met her with a soft trust with his hips. It started out slow and sensual, both of them trying to find their rhythm. When they did, she carefully leaned her upper body back, rested it against his thighs. He had placed his heels in the mattress to make is easier to move and it made it comfortable for her to move her hands from his chest to his knees and the next time she felt him push up, he hit just right.

Her head was spinning and every part of her skin overly sensitive, the tiniest brush from his fingers made her moan his name. She felt the build up in every part of her body and it was getting hard to breathe when he increased his speed and pushed her into heaven. Her walls clenched around him as his name rolled over her tongue again and again. With one last trust he filled her with his come, finally let his body release while he heaved for his breath.

A pair of strong arms, not yet turned limp, closed around her and pulled her down onto his chest.

“Fuck, I love you so much” he breathed into her ear, held her as close as possible for a little while, still being inside of her.

Dae lifted her head enough to watch him and pushed hair out of his damp forehead. Then she kissed him softly and whispered, “Love you more” into his lips. Because she did. She really loved him. More than anyone could ever-possible love anyone.

…

Soft light was starting to fill the room, telling about a new day just around the corner. She could tell the city started to come alive as well, sounds of cars being heard from afar. Inside this room though, it was just the two of them, and they had no rush with getting their day started.

Baekhyun was very much awake by now, dick growing bigger in her hand by every slow stroke she gave him. He had caressed every square cm of her skin, tickled her neck, played with her hair. Dae let go of his shaft and instead cupped his balls, rolled them between her fingers and like that forced a strangled moan out of her partner. He grabbed one of her boobs, massaged it, squeezed it and rolled her nipple between his fingers, made her moan loudly.

He knew about all of her sweet spots by now, her breasts, the thin skin on the inside of her arm, her earlobe and the spot over her knees, the one she had not even known about herself. He knew how to pinch her nipples just on the right side of too much and what it did to her when he whispered how much he wanted her into her ear while doing so.

Dae rolled halfway over on her back, leaned against him. She chewed on her lip and sucked in air between her teeth every time his nails pushed into the darker skin on her boob. Baekhyun slipped a knee in between hers and lifted her leg up from the other. She had to let go of him, her weight on top of him made it difficult to put her hand on him. She could reach his ass though, and that strong piece of him was not a bad place to hold on to. It was perfect to squeeze and when she let her fingers slip in between his cheeks, he pulled her closer.

The one arm she had been resting her head on, was now freed to participate and he used it to grab the other breast. The first he let go of and instead let is hand trail down her toned stomach while he constantly rolled his hips against her butt. Baekhyun lifted her leg a little higher and she felt his dick slide against the outside of her folds.

“You want my dick?” Baekhyun knew the answer and how his talking always got her going. A moan had to do as an answer because he parted her folds with his fingers and let his dick slide back and forth between them.   
  
“That’s good because you are driving me crazy looking gorgeous like this”   
  
He sucked her earlobe into his mouth when done talking while his fingers played with her button. Dae felt him everywhere, and she wanted him to quit the teasing right now. But he kept going and she loved that to, shivered when he flicked his finger over her clit, rolled it, massaged it gently and more roughly. She was trying to hold back, did her best to think of anything else, but it was useless. She was a moaning mess, skin on fire and all she could focus on was getting air into her lungs. His hands, his lips, his dick were everything and they pushed her over the edge before she was even aware of being that close.

“Baek, just fuck me, will you!” Dae was out of breath and burning hot but pushed her ass back, angled her hips to make it easier for him to slide into her warmth. He deserved the feeling of ecstasy too.

She could hear his dry laughter followed by a string of curses. And then he fucked her the way she had dreamt of all morning. It was tight and sensitive, almost painful when he pushed in and he had to give her some time to adjust. She had still not landed from her euphoria and that made it more intense than usually. When she was ready, he fucked her deep and slowly while holding her body close to his, rolled his hips against her, pushed his rock hard dick into her and soon the tenseness left her body and he felt oh so good.  
  
One man can only last so long when being teased for an entire morning and Dae soon felt him speed up. He held her hips in his hands and slammed their skin together in search for his high.

A string of ahh’s and fuck’s left his mouth when he couldn’t hold it anymore, his fingers digging into her flesh, marking her, but she didn’t mind it. She was his girl, it might just show. She knew he would let his gently fingertips brush over them later, kiss them and secretly feel proud about leaving them there.

Baekhyun fell back on the bed while she rolled over to her stomach next to him. Dae loved watching him like that, when his gleaming chest was raising and falling and he covered his eyes with one arm, completely lost in his bliss. Gently she started to brush his hair out of his face, knowing how his skin was still too sensitive to touch.

A smile formed on his lips and he lifted his arm a little to meet her gaze and warm smile.

“Fuck!”  He covered his eyes again and growled to the ceiling.   
  
Dae had to laugh, pushed her body up to rest on her elbows and kissed him once, laughed into the kiss. It made him drop his arm from his eyes and instead he grabbed her with both his hands and rolled them around so she was the one on her back and he was the one watching.

“I’ll happily do that again sometime” He tilted his head and let his thumb brush over her cheekbone. “But It will have to wait a couple of hours”  
  
Then he couldn’t hold back and his face exploded in the widest grin and his beautiful laughter filled the room.

“Yes, let’s have breakfast first”, she hummed, Amused by his good mood.

“Of course! I’m starving” He rolled over on his back clutching his stomach, being dramatic as always.   
  
Dae loved her drama queen of a boyfriend, his playfulness and stupidity. He could be shy or a beast and he was perfect. One year after and all she could feel was love, love for him and how he loved her. Her best friend, her Baek.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my friends fic on Tumblr
> 
> https://exo-bbh-pcy.tumblr.com/post/173631049069/between-day-and-night-completed-masterpost


End file.
